


Dowry

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [43]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: Altissia had remade them all, and Luna wants to begin picking up the pieces.





	Dowry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



The man swallowed by the opulent hotel bed, scars bright and twisted against the grey pallor of his skin, doesn’t match the image of the prim and polished, kindly efficient caretaker with a weakness for atrocious wordplay she’d had from Noct’s letters. 

But then, he didn’t look so either when he fought for them on the altar, buying them time, burning himself out, screaming, screaming. Altissia had remade them all, and she wants to begin picking up the pieces. 

“Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis rasps, turning his head slightly in her direction; he’s so weak the indentation in the pillow stops the attempt. “My apologies,” a pause to catch his breath, “for not greeting you properly.”

She walks over to take one of the cold hands splayed over the bright coverlet.

“There’s no need, Ignis. How are you?”

He makes a small negating motion. “I’m fine. Noc - His Majesty?”

“Still asleep,” she says gently. “You can use his name in front of me, you know.”

“I wouldn’t... presume.”

Luna sits down on the edge of his bed carefully, smoothes the edge of her dress over her knees. “It’s traditional to bring gifts to one’s betrothed before the marriage, isn’t it? I’m afraid you’ve used my offering before Noctis himself could.”

She touches his cheek just under the edge of the ruined skin, feels the caged tension thrumming beneath, summons her golden light. Useless to make him whole, but warm. 

“I think I love his gift to us much more.”

She can feel the moment when he catches her meaning, the sharp exhale. “Quite damaged in transit,” he says quietly.

“All the more precious for that,” she says, and leans down to kiss his cheek. “Will you stay with us?”

“Always,” he whispers, and lets her hold his hand until he falls asleep.


End file.
